One of these Days
by TheDragonSlayer
Summary: In Hermione's 6th year Secrects are uncovered, friendships are ruined, and soon Hermione is caught in a whirlwhind of Lies, Truths, and something Inbetween. Will all that Hermione has worked for be taken away from her?
1. Answered Prayers

In the End. A FF By Brittany *Disclaimers Note "I own nothing but the plot and any new Characters"*

Chapter 1 What Happened Before

Everything starts with a Voice, and In the End, everything Ends with a Voice. This is my Story. Or most of it anyway. I was born in Minnesota USA on June 6th 1988 to Patrica Ann Keaton and Craig Raymond Keaton. I was the first of four Children, the others-all girls [Sandra, Rachel & Jessica]- were all just like me, quiet and good. So why our mom would give away any us was-and still is- beyond me. Well mom was always tired looking- or that is what I remember. Of course, I was only 8 at the time but my 8-year-old mind was perceptive, just as it always has been. All I remember is that one day our dad went away and mom cried alot. Then one horrible day she put all of us kids in the car and started driving, we stayed at a Hotel, and then kept driving. Then in One quick and dreadful moment she said, "Hermione take Rachel and get out of the car." She told me to walk up to the Welcome center. I did, but I never saw her again. After awhile the Police came and asked me alot of questions. Then Rachel and I were taken to a lady's house where we stayed for awhile, until one day the Lady took Rachel away. I have not seen Rachel to this day, but now I know where she went, she was adopted. Just like I was. Mr. and Mrs. Alexander Granger adopted me when I was Nine years old. We moved to England shortly after I was adopted. Then when I was 11, I was accepted into Hogwarts. (You most likely know all about that if you have read the Harry Potter Series.) Well now, I will tell you my full name, Hermione Ann Granger. 


	2. When I lay my head down and cry

It all started in my sixth year. When I got to Ron's house in July, Ron was distant, like something was up. Ginny was not there. I figured that she was just at Luna Lovegood's house. However, when I asked about her, Ron just blew me off. "Ron, where's Ginny?" I asked, "Ginny! I mean er- mums calling us I think." So Ron had avoided my question. Well I did not take no for an answer. Instead, I asked Mrs. Weasley where Ginny was. "Mrs. Weasley, where's Ginny?" When I asked her this, she looked like she was going to faint, but then she said, "Ron hasn't told you dear?" "Told me what?" I asked "Told you that Ginny is at the Malfoys for awhile." She said, "Why is she there?" "Well, we needed the money and-" Mrs. Weasley's voice caught and she wiped her eyes, "And Lucious Malfoy, he made us an offer. If we let Ginny go over there for the rest of the summer then he would give us twenty Galleons a week! We couldn't resist, and Ginny was a dear, she said that if we wanted her to go she would go." I was shocked. The Malfoy's could have been doing anything to poor Ginny. But as I later found out, nothing happened to her, she was perfectly fine the whole time. (A/N: This will be a separate story, eventually I promise!) The month passed quickly, but it was the end of the month that was weirdest. I was looking in the trash for a letter from my mum when I came across a letter from Percy, _that's odd _I thought _didn't Ron say that Percy wouldn't even write? _I unfolded it and read it it looked like this:

Dear Mum & Dad,

How are you? The ruse is working. Soon you will

be rich. Don't worry my part is working very well.

I haven't told anyone, my lips are sealed. I haven't 

even told my girlfriend. Fudge, that annoying bloke

came close to finding the papers from Gringotts. I 

Must go, love,

Percy

I stared at the paper, not even daring to breathe. I heard someone coming and I put the paper in my pocket quickly and replaced everything else. I turned toward the table, pretending that I was looking at a book. Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen, "Oh hi dear, what are you doing up so late?" "Oh, I was just going over my homework, I like to triple check it you know." Mrs. Weasley eyed me suspiciously, "Well its well after midnight, you should head up to bed dear. You don't want to be tired when we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow." I went up the room I was staying in, _weird, _I thought _we went to Diagon Alley the day before yesterday. Hmm. _ _Why would Mrs. Weasley say that? She knows that, she went with us. _I worked on that all night. When morning came Ron told me that Percy and Mrs. Weasley had another Row and we shouldn't bother Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley avoided me all day. When she did look at me, she gave Icy stares, as if she thought that I was someone who once was up on her favorites list, but had been kicked off of it. Soon it was September 1 and we all set off for Kings Cross Station, I still had the letter from Percy, and Mrs. Weasley attitude towards me was still cool. When we were on the train Ron turned to me and said "Hermione, what was up? Mum acted like you had row or something." "We didn't have a row. I found this letter though." I handed him the letter; he read it quickly and looked at me. "Where did you get this?" "In the trash." "What were you doing in the trash?" he asked "Looking for something I dropped in there." I said, "I don't believe you would go digging through our trash! Of all the nerve!" I gaped at Ron. All of the sudden Neville came running up, "Ron," he panted "Ron you have got to see this!" He turned Ron around, "Ginny Weasley, what are you doing?" I saw Ginny holding Draco's hand


	3. Sorting it all out

All of the sudden it dawned on me, why would the Weasleys send Ginny to live with the Malfoys for no reason?_ They wouldn't _I thought, _but if Ginny got to close to finding something out, something that they didn't want her to know..... _I gasped sharply at the thought of it. Yelling and Screaming brought me back to the present scene. "What are you doing Virginia Weasley? For Merlin's sake you are holding a Malfoys hand!" Ron yelled "What are you against him or something? If you knew what I know, then you would be thanking him; not yelling at him!" Ron pulled out his wand angrily, Harry stood there not moving or anything. I knew Ron would use his wand in an instant so I reached forward and-

--------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

My sisters and I sat at the table crying, well I wasn't crying, but they were. My mom stormed into the room, "I have had with you Hermione! Didn't I tell you to make them stop crying? Did I?" I stood up cowering, hoping, praying that daddy would come home. Daddy did come home, we heard his car park in the driveway. Mom stormed upstairs ranting and raving. Daddy came in, smiling. He stopped when he saw us, Three girls crying, One shaking like a leaf. He went upstairs we could hear fighting. Then all was quiet.

--------------------------------------------END FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron spun around "What are you doing? Let go of me now!" "N-no," My voice was shaky, at first then it grew stronger. "No! Unless you promise not to hurt anyone I won't let go!" "Why should I listen to you, you aren't my friend! Ginny, if you don't get over here now, I will disown you!" Ron's voice was sharp and cold. "Disown me then I don't care!" Ginny said in a cool voice. "You are no longer my sister ." His voice was emotionless. The rest of the day passed quickly for everybody but me. Everything kept going over and over in my head. _Why would they send her to the Malfoys if they weren't doing anything wrong? _When we got to Hogwarts I didn't see much of Ron or Harry but I saw alot of Ginny and Draco. Ginny sat next to me "If you don't want me to sit here I can move." I looked at her sharply, "Why wouldn't I want you to sit here?" I asked "Because you are friends with Ron and could be siding with him." "Ron and I are no longer friends, because I found a letter in your trash." I explained about the letter quietly, when I finished Ginny looked at me "We should probably talk about this later." I nodded and began to eat. There were Five new Gryffindors at the table, One of them was a quiet girl with buckteeth and bushy hair her name was Rachel Strict. I poked Ginny, "Doesn't that girl remind you of someone?" I asked her Ginny looked at the girl, "Yeah, she looks like you used to." I raised an eyebrow, "Like I used to? Do you mean I look different than I did?" Ginny nodded "Yes, your hair is straight, just like your teeth." There was a trace of something, I don't know what in her voice. Rachel looked at me, "I used to look just like you." I said "R-really?" "Yes, same hair, same teeth." Professor Dumbledore stood up "May I have your attention please? Thank you, first of all; there will be a Ball for everyone 4th year and up, everyone else is invited to a party in the room next to Mcgonagalls. Second, We have positions on the Quidditch teams available, talk to your house leader for details. Thank you." 

___________________A/N_________________________

Was that too short? Should I make my chapters longer? Make sure you pay attention 

to all the details of the story, characters names, other LITTLE details like that. So

hit the review button please! Thank you 


End file.
